


wild thoughts

by akalarrystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Innocent Harry, M/M, Rebel Louis Tomlinson, Religious Harry Styles, this fic is just cute i swear, with a tad bit of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalarrystylinson/pseuds/akalarrystylinson
Summary: "i just wanna be your baby , but i can't be around you."orharry is a priest's son and louis's a rebel who's being forced to go to church every sunday by his dad. somewhere between those sunday church visits, they fell in love.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. week 1

❝i don't know if you can take it

i know you wanna see me naked❞

━❀━

louis hated this. he hated his dad. he hated going to church. he hated his dumbass friend who snitched on him about vandalizing school property. he hated everything. 

and because of his godawful snitching friend, his dad grounded him, took away his phone and his rights, and forces him to go to church every sunday. 

now, it must not be too bad, you might think? 

wrong.

it is as bad as it sound.

you see, louis tomlinson is known at his school and around town as tommo, the bad boy, not the church boy. 

he has a reputation to uphold and his stupid dad is forcing him to go to church. 

oh, the humiliation.

and plus , louis isn't even religious ! he thought he made it clear to his dad when they celebrated thanksgiving with their american neighbours. 

"how do you celebrate thanksgiving again?" 17 year old louis asked. they had just moved to america, and louis felt really foreign here. their neighbours had invited them over to celebrate thanksgiving.

besides, he isn't like those americans who celebrate every little holiday.

"well, we prepared a lot of food, but ! before we eat, we hold hands and say our prayers, then each of us say what we're thankful of." his neighbour explained. 

louis nodded, "alright, alright, sounds pretty dumb but i could do that." he whispered, and was smacked on the thigh by his dad as a warning for him to shutthefuckup.

they all held hands and louis felt grossed out because the person next to him was his most least favorite of this weird family. the boy was around 10, always eats chocolate thus resulting to him having a brownish colour smeared all over his lips almost all the time, yells a lot and wore a snapback all the time and his first words to louis was, 'dude, lets go skateboarding' but when he got onto a skateboard, 2 seconds after he fell face first onto the concrete and then cried.

plus, his hands were greasy. 

louis tried to ignore it the best he could as he focused on what they all were saying. he focused his attention on the one who's speaking currently, which is the daughter of the family.

she was a year younger than louis and had the best hair he's ever seen on a girl. she was quite fit and had an attractive face. 

he'd want to see him underneath him-

"louis it's your turn." he suddenly heard.

guess he was paying more attention to her face rather than what she had to say because he didn't know what to say. if he did, he could've just easily copy and pasted her thankfulness.

now he's fucked.

he decided to just speak whatever was on his mind.

"i am thankful for myself, because i believe that everything i achieved is on my own and god didn't do shit for me. all he did was made me and dropped me into earth to rot. but, i am a strong human being and has made success out of myself, on my own." louis said 

the whole table went silent.

"let's eat !" louis said, breaking the silence.

"louis, you about done?!" he heard his dad calling, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"oh for fuck's sake, leave me alone, will ya? i ain't going if it's the last thing i do!" louis yelled back. he was still in his boxers and laying on the bed, not giving a shit if his dad would be even more mad.

"louis tomlinson!" his dad yelled again.

"sorry, can't hear you when i'm too busy doing something more worth my time than going to church!" louis yelled back.

not a few seconds after, he heard his door being opened.

"don't test me young man, or i swear i will send you to church camp during summer."

"you wouldn't!" louis said, gasping as he looked up.

"test me." his dad said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"fine!" louis sighed, getting up and throwing on some clothes on. 

"are you sure you want to go wearing that?" 

"what's wrong with it?" louis asked, looking down at his outfit. he was wearing a white tee that clung tightly onto him and black skinny jeans. he looked pretty damn hot if he say so himself.

"wear something more appropriate."

"chill, it's not like i'm gonna hook up with some people there." louis said and walked past his father going straight out the door.

when they reached there, louis reluctantly took a seat next to his dad. he was bored out of his mind. he wanted to pull out his phone, but then he remembered he's grounded, thus, his dad took it away.

instead, he looked around the room, focusing on everything except for the person in front speaking.

then, his eyes landed on the person sitting on the chair behind him. 

he was just damn gorgeous. brown hair, green eyes, soft plump pink lips and nice little body. the formal suit he was wearing complimented him , though , louis would love it even more to see the suit off his body . 

a small smirk tugged at louis' lips. just then, his father handed him a small container where they fill money in it. 

"oh for me? thanks dad." louis said and held on to it.

"no you little sh- i mean, son. it's for you to donate money, if you want." 

"oh , well , i'm broke , what'dya expect ?" louis said, rolling his eyes. 

"then pass it to the person behind you, then." his father said, sighing loudly but not too loud, just for louis to hear.

louis raised his brows and gave it to the cutie behind him. while giving it, he gave the person a wink, too. louis turned before even catching a glimpse of what the boy responded with.

and if the boy blushed at louis' single wink, he didn't have to know.


	2. week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zayn's mischievous ideas, louis' desperate attempts and harry being absolutely clueless

━❀━ 

"hear me out, mr. jones just gave me detention for sleeping in class and breaking the dress code- but, it's not my fault that he's so damn boring and he made up a stupid rule to not wear leather jackets in his class just to take the piss off me." louis heard zayn's all too familiar voice spoke. 

" so, i was thinking that maybe you wanna crash mr. jones' house this sunday? i heard he goes to church so we have the perfect opportunity!" zayn said. 

louis closed his locker and looked at zayn. "can't . i'm grounded, remember?"

"aw, man. you can always sneak out!" zayn said. 

"nope. my dad has me on full lockdown."

"but- i bought toilet paper just for this! what am i going to do with 18 rolls of toilet paper now?" zayn said, upset. 

"i don't know, donate it to someone who shits a lot, or better yet, donate it to liam since he's always talking shit." louis said, rolling his eyes. 

"bro, you still not over it?" zayn asked, nudging louis with his shoulder.

"of course not, because i wouldn't have been grounded if someone, could keep their mouths shut..!" louis said in a loud tone, causing everyone in the hallway to look at him in fear.

even liam who snitched on him. 

"c'mon lou, i said i'm sorry!" 

"sorry doesn't bring back my phone, my laptop, ps4, tv, and freedom." louis said. 

"louis, please-" 

"don't touch me." louis said, pushing liam's hand away before sashaying his way out of school and to the parking lot. 

__

"time to wake up, louis. you have to go to church." louis heard his dad saying, as the curtains were pulled and the sunlight came shining into the room.

louis felt like an egg being cooked with how the sunlight's burning his eyesight and skin.

"oh- god- close the curtains!" he cried out, turning around and protecting himself with his blanket. 

"no, it's already 9." 

"i don't have to until an hour and a half." 

"yes, but you have chores because you are in fact grounded." 

"that's not fair!" louis said, getting up to look at his dad with an intimidating look. though, being his son, the older lad didn't fear louis at all.

"and do you think it was fair for me to pay for the damage that you had caused?" 

louis looked down. not because he felt bad, but simply because his dad had a point and he can't exactly say anything to defend himself. 

"no. so get up and go do your chores. now, louis." 

louis groaned and got up, and went straight to the bathroom to clean himself up before going to start his chores. 

━❀━

he was once again at church. he didn't really change much since last time, still wearing skinny jeans- the only difference now is that he's wearing a black tee. 

louis made sure to sit at the same spot as he did last week. how did he made sure of that? well, he came quite early with his dad so he got to sit wherever he wanted because there weren't much people yet. 

this time, his dad sat at the very front. 

his dad often had a habit to show everyone that he's very religious- because apparently, it makes him better than everybody else when he does that (???)

unfortunately, though, this time, the curly haired boy sat on the row infront of him and two seats on the left, which was quite far from him. 

he sighed, getting up and walking over there. 

he tapped on the shoulder of the person sitting next to curly. 

the kid seemed to be a bit younger than him- and louis's guessing he's a freshman at his high school because he seemed to recognize louis and his eyes widened in fear. 

louis only made one hand signal, but managed to make the boy scurry off his seat like a rat being chased by a cat. 

the curly haired boy sitting next to him seemed to not have acknowledged louis' presence since he was too caught up sketching something on a sketch book , and he had earbuds in. 

soon enough, the session started. and like last week's, as the session was nearing to an end, a basket was being passed around. 

it was passed to louis, and instead of putting money in it, he put in a white envelope that wrote 'to curly' on the front just so the boy sitting next to him would notice it, because he seems to be the type to be oblivious of everything.

louis then passed it to harry, who looked at the envelope all confused. though, he put in a dollar inside and took out the envelope, putting it in his pocket.

'success!' louis fist bumped the air secretly.

now all louis needs to do is to wait for another six days until he can finally meet curly again and get his name properly.


	3. week 3

━❀━ 

harry just had a shower, a towel was wrapped around his neck and he wore a pair of sweatpants and a light blue sweater. it was only 7 am, school doesn't start in another hour so he took the time to enjoy his breakfast while reading a novel. 

when it was around 7:45, he went into the study room to begin his school. 

he's homeschooled. 

he knows his parents- his dad, specifically, homeschooled him to protect him from what he calls, 'the evil sinners of your age' , but it just lead to harry being lonely.

yes, it does get boring as he doesn't have the privilege to make friends - and people often labeled him as the homeschooled freak. they weren't wrong though. 

he knows what people says. 

you see, people don't like him. well, people his age don't like him. 

it's always been hard for him to make friends, especially with him being locked inside the house almost all the time and homeschooled. he doesn't get much freedom, therefore, he doesn't have much friends either. 

actually, he has no friends at all. 

that's why when that boy wearing all black who sat next to him gave him that letter he was-

wait.

that letter.

he abruptly stopped whatever he was doing and got up from his seat in the study room. he went straight into his bedroom and searched everywhere for the envelope. how could he have forgotten?

he recalled he put it in the pocket of his trousers, there's a slim chance they might be in it. it's only a monday and supposedly the letter should still be in it. 

he went through the pile of dirty clothing and pulled out the trousers he wore yesterday. he checked the pockets and let out the biggest sigh of relief when he found it in there.

to curly

he traced his fingers along the letters written on the front of the envelope. he was scared to open it- he didn't know what to expect! 

he's already gotten a lot of people gossiping about him and putting on fake facades in front of him, he can't bare to actually read what they talk about him now. it's too much for him. 

the smarter part of him told him to just throw it out, because if it turned out to be a hateful message, he could never erase any of the words he had read from his mind and it will all just add up to his anxiety and self-hatred. 

but curiosity got the better of him as seconds later he found himself carefully opening the envelope and pulling out the piece of paper inside. 

hey you seem like a cool guy . we could be church buddies , just tell me your name and sit next to me every sunday , sound good ?

harry gaped. 

he reread the letter for almost 10 times, making sure he didn't read anything wrong because this was unbelievable - someone actually wanted to be buddies with him ?

this is reality. this is actually happening and he might have a potential to make a .. a friend. 

harry beamed as he held the letter tightly . now , he can't wait for sunday to roll around. 

━❀━

sunday finally came and harry had never woken up this early in his entire life.

he was very excited at the mere thought of making a friend today.

maybe they could be much more- like bestfriends. 

harry let out a very masculine squeal at the thought of that, causing his dad who was sitting in front of him to look at him weirdly . 

"alright, you've been all happy the entire week. what happened?" his dad asked, putting down the fork that was stabbing a piece of pancake.

"huh- what? no, there's nothing. just .. excited about this .. book i'm reading." harry said. he knew he was a bad liar, but he hoped it was convincing enough for his dad to just drop the subject.

fortunately, he did. and harry couldn't be any more grateful because how in the world was he supposed to explain that the kid who his dad looked at all funny for wearing skinny jeans and a tight black band tee proposed to be his friend.

━❀━

harry was outside of the building, pacing around. he can't do it. he's nervous. what if that boy changes his mind when he's actually talked to harry? 

'he'll just leave me and i'll end up alone again' kept repeating in his mind. it's like a broken record . (saying that your heart hurts)

he's been outside for about ten minutes until his dad finally called him in . he had before given an excuse that he wanted some fresh air before going in, but his time was apparently out, so he complied and walked inside the building reluctantly. 

not even a minute passed and he spotted the brown haired lad. he walked up to him and see that he had apparently saved the spot next to him for harry. harry inwardly blushed at that. 

"h-hey." harry spoke, still standing. 

the brown haired lad looked up at him and smiled, causing his eyes to crinkle at the end. only then harry realize that his eyes were the prettiest shade of blue. 

"hi. sit down." harry complied. 

"you read my letter?" 

"y-yeah." gosh, why was he stuttering. 

"you already thought of your name, curly?" 

"uh .. it's harry. i'm harry styles. harry edward styles, if .. you care about my full name." harry said. 

god he messed up. of course he won't care. he'd probably think harry's name is stupid or something and go sit somewhere else and won't ever talk to him ever again-

"sounds fancy. i'm louis william tomlinson if you uh care." louis spoke in a teasing manner, grinning. and the grin showed off louis' perfectly white teeth. the first thing came to harry's mind was 'you should smile more often. it suits you.' 

"you're one to speak. you have william as your middle name." harry said, the corner of his mouth, too, twitching up to a smile.

"aw cut me some slack- it's not like i had a choice in what my name is!" louis spoke, causing harry to giggle. it wasn't even funny.

soon enough, the session started and they had to stop talking. but all throughout the session, harry was looking in front, trying to brush off and ignore the fact that louis was looking at him. 

harry was never a master at hiding things, and that blush on his face wasn't exactly doing a good job for him. 

he didn't get it. he gets all giddy around louis and he blushes when louis even looks at him. 

when the session ended, harry got up and was about to walk out, but louis held onto his wrist, seeing as it is the only optional thing to do before harry gets lost in the crowd of people. 

"wait!" louis called.

harry turned around and looked at louis. "will you give me your number? we can talk more." louis asked, pulling out his iphone as he looked at harry with puppy dog eyes. 

harry froze. "i .. can't. i gotta go. sorry, louis i'll see you next sunday." harry said and before louis could say anything else, he's already gone.


	4. week 4

━❀━

"dad, can i please have a phone?" was something very unexpected to hear from harry, a perfect child. harry usually never asks for anything, and upon hearing this, desmond almost spilled his coffee. 

"for whatever reason do you wish to have it?" he asked, causing harry to look down and scrape his feet against the floor of the kitchen. anne who was cooking up some pancakes, ceased in her actions as she focused on the conversation, eavesdropping. 

"well, i , uh .. wanted to try using the internet. plus, i'm 17 already. is that not old enough for me to get my own phone?" harry asked, having no choice but to lie. 

for the first time in his 17 years of living, he lied to his dad. 

"then that's a definite no. you know the reason why i never gave you access to the internet, harry. i taught you. the internet is a dangerous place- it can corrupt your mind just minutes into it." 

"but dad-"

"no. my answer is final-"

"i made a friend!" harry suddenly spoke. 

harry looked at his dad, gathering up courage. he saw his dad slowly placing the cup of coffee down on the table, his expression changing. 

"i - i made a friend - and he asked me for my- my number-" all the courage he had previously gathered suddenly fell apart at the look on desmond's face. 

"why, you made a friend? you should have told me earlier! this is great, son! i'll get you a phone today." a smile was on the older man's face , causing harry to look confused himself. 

"y-you're not .. mad?" harry asked cautiously. 

"now why would i be mad? you've finally made a friend of your own! tell me son, where did you meet him." 

"two days ago at church." harry said. he didn't bother telling his dad that the person sat next to him because he might find out that it was louis and would probably cut his intentions of buying him a phone. 

"he's religious too? that's great! we should invite him and his family for dinner sometime."

"really? you're okay with me having a friend?" harry asked, his eyes widening. 

"why on earth would i not? i was more worried that you'll never make a friend." his dad said, causing harry to break a smile. 

"thank you, thank you so much, dad!" harry said, beaming. 

━❀━

"oi tomlinson, party this saturday! wanna come?" 

"i don't know, ask yourself if your party is worthy of me." 

"there'll be weed. you gonna come now?" 

"hella." louis said, smirking as he walked past the dude who later went to his other friends to brag about louis coming to his party.

the thing is, louis's not even a jock or a brainiac or a theater star. he's just a rebel, and that status made people think he's really cool and actually look up to him. people would brag if louis even so glance at them. 

and with him being a senior, the students below his grade looked up to him and feared him.

either way, louis liked this. it felt nice. 

but if anyone were to know that he goes to church now, people would laugh at him because apparently in social statuses in his school, badasses can't be religious. 

and louis did not want to lose what he has now. 

but at the same time, he's trying to reach out for harry. 

━❀━

"dad, wait for me!" louis screamed as he pulled up the other side of his trousers up his leg while trying to walk down the stairs at the same time, resulting in him falling down face flat when he reached the bottom. 

"oof." he groaned. 

he had woken up at 10 am because of a hungover from last night, and the alarm clock beeping.

now he regrets going to last night party because his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was messy like a bird's nest and his head was pounding. 

but he won't miss up an opportunity to meet harry. 

"you sure you wanna go? you're not grounded anymore, remember?" his dad looked at him weirdly , because fuck , is this really his son?

"yeah , i wanna go to church . sounds not me but hey, appreciate it will ya? your son's not prancing around damaging property and skipping classes but going to church in exchange. isn't that something you should be happy of instead of questioning it?" louis shot back, rolling his eyes. 

"you skip classes too?! louis william tomlinson-"

"we're gonna be late, dad! come on!" louis said, walking past his dad, trying to ignore the subject that had just been brought up. 

━❀━

they were late this time, resulting in the place already being packed with people. heck, louis couldn't even spot harry this time, there were too many heads. 

but the only head he wants is from harry ;).

he sighed as he reluctantly sat at the back, slouching down. should he pull out his phone? nah, he didn't care. he only came here to see harry anyways not to impress the people around him. 

he pulled out his phone and played some games silently while he waited for the session to end. maybe then, he can meet harry. 

just then the familiar basket was being passed to him. he put down his phone and looked up at the person who passed it to him, seeing them giving him a judging face. 

'judgmental pricks. didn't they ever learned to not judge people in the bible or summat? if they were so damn religious why wouldn't they know?' louis thought, rolling his eyes.

he was going to pass it to the person behind him, but there was an envelope in it, his eyes skimmed quickly along the words. 

only take this letter if you go by the name of louis tomlinson

he widened his eyes. he looked up, looking around. 

there was no way this basket had been passed around the whole church- no, that can't happen! now everyone would know that he goes to church and- 

his eyes suddenly met the familiar green ones. 

curly wasn't sitting that far from him, in fact, he was in the row in front of him, actually. and he was only three seats to the left. 

harry waved when seeing louis, causing louis to smile in return. 

he sighed in relief and grabbed the envelope, then put it in his lap and passed the basket to someone else before opening the envelope, pulling out the letter. 

looks like we couldn't sit next to each other today, bummer. :( 

we're still church buddies, though, right? 

text me a reply :) 

and then, he had scribbled up his phone number. louis grinned like a schoolgirl who just got a letter from his crush. 

in fact, that turned out to be true. except he's not a school girl. 

he's a straight 18 year old high schooler. 

god, he's supposed to be straight- what was this boy doing to him?


End file.
